U Can’t Touch This
(DLC) |artist = (Groove Century) |from =album |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 1990 |nogm = 3 |dg = |mode = Solo |mc = JDU 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = Rose (JD) Crimson (JDWii/''JD3''/''GH''/''BO'') Blue (JD2014 Mashups and Party Masters/Remake) |gc = Arrows Purple (JDWii/''JD3''/''GH''/''BO'') (Arrows) Red (JD2014 Mashups and Party Masters/Remake) |lc = |audio = |perf = Jérémy Paquethttps://m.youtube.com/watch?v=0OAllrHRFKU (2:00) |image = JD= |-|JDWii= |-|JD3/GH/BO= |-|Remake= |difficulty = (Wii) Easy (Remake) |effort = (Wii) Moderate (Remake) |pictos = 71 (JD) 83 (Post-''JD'') |nowc = CantTouchThis |gc = Arrows Red |dlc = November 23, 2011 (JD3) |dura= 3:27 |kcal= 23 }} MC Hammer ( tarihinde Groove Century tarafından kapsanan) tarafından "U Can't Touch This", , (bir DLC olarak), , , ve yer alıyor. Dansçının Görünüşü Orijinal Dansçı, kısa kızıl saçlı bir adamdır. Altında mavi bir gömlek bulunan dört beyaz düğmeli kırmızı bir yelek ve MC Hammer'ın şarkı için yaptığı müzik videosundakine benzeyen kırmızı gözlük takıyor. Kızıl saçlı ve bileğinde kırmızı bir bilezik var. Remake Remake, daha parlak bir renk tonunda görünüyor ve saçları ve gözlükleri artık daha pembe. UCantTouch coach 1@x.png|Original Canttouchthis jd3 xbox coach 1.png|''JD3''/''GH''/''BO'' (Xbox 360) Canttouchthis coach 1 big.png|Remake Arka Plan Rutin, bir tuğla ara gibi görünen şeyde gerçekleşir. Duvarda karalamalar gibi görünen beyaz renkli bir grafiti var. Ayrıca caddelere ve binalara benzeyen siyah bir şekil var. Ayrıca şarkı boyunca çıkan ve çıkan çeşitli vinil plaklar da var. 'de, grafiti mor renktedir ve zeminde kırmızı ışıklar yanar. / ve 'in Xbox sürümlerinde, grafiti Just Dance olarak değiştirildi. Ayrıca şarkı boyunca ortaya çıkan birkaç ışık ve dönen kayıt da var. Yine de her oyunda birkaç fark var. 'de, "Bu Dokunamaz mı?", 'te göründüğünde, arka planda grafiti olarak görünür. , 'in Wii versiyonlarında, arka plan basitleştirilmiştir ve grafiti birkaç rastgele çizimdir (orijinal versiyona benzer). Remake Gold Moves Bu rutinde 'den itibaren 3 Gold Moves var, hepsi aynı: Tüm Gold Moves: Sağ eliniz önünüzde, sol eliniz kalçalarınızda durur. Canttouchthis jdwii gm 1.png|All Gold Moves (Wii/''JD3''/''GH''/''BO'') Canttouchthis gm 1.png|All Gold Moves (Remake) Canttouchthis gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Mashups appears in the following Mashups: *''#thatPOWER'' *''Good Feeling'' *''Jailhouse Rock'' *''Lights'' (Pink Hair) *''Love Boat'' *''Maneater'' *''Moskau'' *''What Makes You Beautiful'' Captions appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: *Cocktail *Elbow Switch *Hammer Time (sometimes appears as Jump and Feel) *Happy Hour *Hitch Home *Hype Stop *Lean (renamed to Backstroke) *Pull Hype *Seatbelt Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *All Songs S-Z Trivia * Yeniden yapılanma çizgisinde, "Çizelgeleri yakmak 90'larda ne yapacak?" “Ne alacak ve şimdi çizelgeleri yakacak” şeklinde ve “Şarkıcılar terliyor, bu yüzden onları sil” satırında “silin” diye yanlış yorumlanıyor, şarkı sözlerinde “mikrofon” olarak yanlış yorumlanıyor. Galeri Game Files Tex1_256x256_f26f40e6c669ac97_14.png|'' '' Canttouchthis jdwii cover generic.png|'' '' (JDWii) Youcanttouchthissqa.png|'' '' (JD3/''GH''/''BO'') Canttouchthis .jpg|'' '' (Remake) CantTouchThis Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach (2016 - 2019) Canttouchthis_cover_albumcoach_jdu2020.png| album coach (2020) CantTouchThis Cover AlbumBkg.jpg| album background CantTouchThis banner bkg.jpg| menu banner CantTouchThis_map_bkg.png| map background canttouchthis_cover@2x.jpg| cover CantTouchThis_BC.jpg| cover (Updated) CantTouchThis_Cover_1024.png| cover 397.png|Avatar on / GOLDEN Ucanttouchthis.png|Golden avatar DIAMOND Ucanttouchthis.png|Diamond avatar canttouchthis_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Canttouchthis score background.png| score screen background In-Game Screenshots Canttouchthis_jd1_menu.png|''U Can't Touch This'' on the menu CantTouchJdWii.PNG|'' '' on the menu Canttouchthis jdwii ready.png| ready screen CantTouchJd3.PNG|'' '' on the store CantTouchJDgREAT.PNG|'' '' on the Just Dance: Greatest Hits menu (Xbox 360) Canttouchthis jdgh menu wii.png|'' '' on the menu (Wii) Canttouchthis jdgh coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (Wii) CantTouchJdu1.5.PNG|'' '' on the menu CantTouchJdu1.PNG| coach selection screen canttouchsciore.PNG| score screen CantTouchJdu.PNG|'' '' on the menu CantTouchJdu2.PNG| loading screen CantTouchJdu3.PNG| coach selection screen Promotional Images coach_jd1_Mc-Hammer---U-cant-touch-this.png|Promotional coach Videos Official Music Video MC Hammer - U Can't Touch This Teasers Just Dance™ Gameplay "U Can't Touch This" MC Hammer Just Dance Best Of - You Can't Touch This Wii Footage UK Just Dance - Rabbids' application to the Contest Gameplays Just Dance - U Can't Touch This Just Dance Wii U Can't Touch This Just Dance 3 U Can't Touch This 5 Stars Just dance greatest hits U can't touch this 5 stars Just Dance Now - U Can't Touch This Just Dance Unlimited - U Can't Touch This Just Dance 2017 - U Cant Touch This by Groove Century Just Dance 2018 (Unlimited) U Can't Touch This U Can't Touch This - Just Dance 2019 Extractions U Can't Touch This (JD1 Extraction) U Can't Touch This - Just Dance Wii (Extraction) Just Dance Greatest Hits Extract U Can't Touch This Others How to Just Dance like MC Hammer Secret Trois "U Can't Touch This" Just Dance™ References Site Navigation ru:U Can't Touch This en:U Can't Touch This es:U Can't Touch This de:U Can't Touch This pl:U Can't Touch This Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:1990s Kategori:Hip Hop Şarkılar Kategori:R&B Şarkıları Kategori:Rap Elements Kategori:Groove Century Şarkılar Kategori:Solo Şarkılar Kategori:Solo Erkekler Kategori:Just Dance Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance: Greatest Hits Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance: Best Of Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Wii Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance 3 DLC'ler Kategori:Jérémy Paquet